Eté 1850
by MaximeLewis
Summary: La suite du Film... Amsterdam affronte la mort d'un proche et retrouve la famille de Maggy.


Eté 1850.  
  
La guerre des gangs à pris fin. Mais la misère est restée, toujours plus présente et pesante. L'hygiène est déplorable et malgré tous les efforts d'Amsterdam pour avoir de l'eau « potable », Gini finit quand même par s'écrouler. La canicule est rude est les maladies prolifèrent par l'eau, même la meilleure de tout le quartier des Five Points. « Gini !  
  
-Je me sent vraiment pas bien Am.  
  
-Je vois ça.  
  
-Laisse tomber. Tu ne pourra rien faire. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai la migraine on aurait du s'y attendre.  
  
-Dis pas ça ! C'est peut-être que la chaleur !  
  
Il la prend dans ses bras et la conduit à l'intérieur de l'église toujours en travaux, descend dans les sous sols de l'usine sur laquelle elle a été construite. Là, il fait frais mais l'air est plutôt nauséabond. Il la couche dans leur piaule sur leur lit. Elle a la fièvre et sut abondamment. « Je vais chercher un médecin ! Tient le coup !  
  
-Amsterdam !! Le temps que tu le ramène il sera trop tard. J'en ais soigné moi des grippes de ce genre. A ce stade on ne peut plus rien faire et lui les médicaments sont en rupture tu le sais.  
  
-Je t'interdit de dire ça ! !!  
  
Il sort tout de même dehors à la recherche d'un homme de science. Il finit par en trouver un et lui expose la situation. Mal de crâne, perte d'appétit, et forte fièvre. Le médecin le suit à travers les dédalles de l'usine pour trouver la jeune fille. Elle a encore les yeux ouverts. Mais sans plus aucune lueur. Le médecin s'arrête en voyant son état et se met en mouchoir sur le nez avant dans passer un à Amsterdam. « Mettez ça avant de contracter la même infection !  
  
-Am. /Elle lève la main sur lui. Tremblante./ Ecoute le je t'en prie. /Le jeune homme se jette sur elle en pleurs/ Prend mes économies. Elles serviront plus à toi qu'a moi. /Elle esquisse un sourire puis ferme les yeux./  
  
La main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue retombe, flasque et sans vie. Le jeune garçon dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever vers le médecin toujours masqué. Les yeux humides, il se lève et prend les économies de Gini, les fourre dans sa poche et demande au médecin de partir après lui avoir donné une pièce. « Pour le déplacement.  
  
-Toutes mes condoléances monsieur. Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire.  
  
Il décide de laisser la jeune fille sur place. Les autres couloirs de cette usine servant de catacombe aux familles ayant habité ici. Maintenant c'est réellement un cimetière. Il rassemble ses affaire, la couvre de son drap et sort. Laissant derrière lui tous ses amis de guerre. Maggy la tigresse, le briseur de crâne et bien d'autres soldats de son gang. Les lapins morts le sont définitivement. Dans la rue, il remarque que malgré ses efforts, tout est toujours comme avant.  
  
Les irlandais et autres peuples ne sont pas plus acceptés qu'auparavant. Rien à faire. Rien. Sa décision était prise, il allait bosser. Dans un autre quartier. En sortant, il se fit bousculer par une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et bouclée. Il mit la main à sa poche et remarqua que ses économies avaient disparues. « Hé ! Toi ! Attend ! » Il partit, comme l'escamoteuse, dans le sens inverse de la foule et finit par la rattraper. Il crut un moment que c'était Gini. Les même cheveux. Lorsque sa main rencontra son bras il tira fortement dessus pour la bloquer contre lui. « Rend moi mon argent !  
  
-Votre argent ? Je ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez !  
  
Sourit-elle. Il tilt sur son visage. L'image de Maggy la tigresse lui revient soudain. Les même yeux verts perçants. Elle n'avait pourtant pas de fille. « Oh ! Tiens Am ! J'ai appris pour Gini et je suis désolée.  
  
-Déjà ?! Qui es tu ?  
  
-Maxime.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Ah ! Je vois ! T'es pas au courant c'est vrai. Maxime. Le petit garçon roux. Le petit dernier de Maggy.  
  
-Tu ?  
  
-Oui j'était une fille. Mais Maggy m'a toujours fait passer pour un mec. C'était plus facile de vivre dans la rue en étant un garçon. Sauf qu'avec l'âge. C'était difficile à faire croire. Sauf quand je me déguise mais bon.  
  
-Je. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Mais t'as quel âge ?  
  
-Je viens d'avoir 16 ans.  
  
Leurs mains étaient restées les unes dans les autres alors qu'elle lui rendait l'argent de bon c?ur. « Alors comme ça tu es escamoteuse ?  
  
-Oui. Faut bien vivre.  
  
-Apprend moi !  
  
-N.  
  
-Je sais ! Tu travaille seule ! Mais apprend moi s'il te plait j'ai besoin de bosser ! Tu vit toujours ici ?  
  
-Oh non ! A la mort de Maggy on nous as tous jetés dehors et on a pas eut un rond ! On vit dans un quartier bien plus propre. Mes frères bossent chez un forgerons irlandais et moi j'arrondit les fins de mois.  
  
-Ce serait possible d'avoir une piaule ?  
  
-Peut-être. Seulement si tu trouve à travailler.  
  
-Montre moi.  
  
Elle l'entraîne dans la foule et ils passent rapidement le quartier des Five Points. Puis ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers huppés. Entre deux rues de ce genre, la rue des domestiques, très pauvres. Au même niveau que les Five pour certaines familles, mais mieux entretenus tout de même. « C'est pratique parce qu'ici je suis tout près de mon butin. » Ils montèrent ensuite une espèce d'escalier de bois tellement escarpé qu'on aurait put l'appeler échelle. « L'étage là est à nous. » En face de ce balcon une taverne à étage elle aussi. « C'est pas trop dérangeant ça ?  
  
-Ben. Si tu veux mon avis entre la taverne, le catch et le bordel.  
  
-Ouais c'est vrai.  
  
-Tu as de la chance on a une chambre de libre ! On la loue l'hiver.  
  
-Vous vous en sortez bien.  
  
-On s'accroche. Payer le loyer est pas toujours une mince à faire avec le bois et la bouffe. Surtout que Justin est marié et a un gosse.  
  
-Tu. t'entend bien avec sa femme ?  
  
-Pas vraiment non.. C'est une véritable sainte ! /Elle ouvre la chambre et le fait entrer. Il s'assoit sur le lit en détaillant l'intérieur./ Elle voudrait que j'arrête de voler parce que je ne montre pas le bon exemple d'après elle. /Maxime sort des draps et les pose sur le lit. Puis elle s'avance vers la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux. Le soleil s'engouffre aussitôt dans la pièce./ Je lui ais rappelé gentiment que c'est mon fric qui lui as payé la médecine pour son gosse !  
  
-Elle n'as pas dut vivre dangereusement.  
  
-Ça c'est sûr. Son père était plutôt bien lotis, mais il est mort et tout est partit à la famille. Ça t'iras ?  
  
-C'est mieux que ce que j'espérais ! Merci.  
  
-Ma chambre est en face si t'as besoin. Je te laisse le temps de trouver un job !  
  
-Merci.  
  
-C'est bien parce que ma mère t'adorait Am !  
  
La jeune fille sort de la chambre et referme la porte derrière elle. Amsterdam se lève et range ses affaires dans l'armoire. Il y trouve les gants griffus de Maggy. A l'intérieur, une broderie rouge sang. « A Max. » Il les range et referme la porte. Puis, le soir il rejoint Max dans la cuisine en train de préparer une salade de légumes frais. « T'as de la chance d'être arrivé un jour de marché toi !  
  
-Et la femme de Justin ?  
  
-Oh. Aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi. C'est le jour de sa réunion sur le féminisme. Demain, elle va broder avec d'autres de ses amies et je ne te parle pas des autres jours de la semaines. C'est moi qui fait à bouffer dans cette barque. Mais bon. Au moins je mange.  
  
-Et le gamin ?  
  
-C'est Jus qui va le chercher à l'école. Marc lui finit toujours son travail plus tard. Ensuite les hommes et moi on va à la taverne certains soirs. Je vais avec eux pour pouvoir les ramener. Madame dors avec son fils. Et Justin ne dit rien.  
  
-T'es un peu la boniche en gros ?  
  
-Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui fait le ménage, c'est chacun sa chambre et elle les autres pièces. Faire à bouffer c'est pas être la boniche, c'est avoir le pouvoir. Parce que c'est moi et Marc qui faisons les comptes et moi qui achète de quoi vivre. Elle c'est une gamine. On lui donne son argent de poche pour ne pas qu'elle siffle tout l'argent de Justin. Tu sais quoi ? L'amour ça rend pas aveugle, ça rend idiot.  
  
Amsterdam se met à rire et propose de mettre le couvert. Maxime lui indique le buffet et la belle dont on parlait il y a un instant rentre à ce moment dans l'étage, tenant par la main un petit gamin tout à fait adorable, qui lui rappelle, quand il avait son âge. Elle est grande, brune, tout à fait magnifique en effet, pas trop mal habillée. Elle retire ses gants et vient faire la bise à Max. « Dîtes moi ? Qui est cet agréable jeune homme ?  
  
-Notre nouveau locataire. Un ami.  
  
Justin lui rentre à cet instant dans la baraque. Il embrasse sa femme, son fils, sa s?ur et vient serrer la main à Am. « Salut vieux frère ! Chérie, je te présente Amsterdam ! Un ami de ma mère et de Marc.  
  
-Oh. A l'époque de vos.. Histoires de gang ?  
  
-Oui. C'était le fils du chef des lapins morts.  
  
-Comme dans l'histoire que tu m'as raconté papa ?  
  
-Oui Josh.  
  
-Alors tu es un héros !  
  
-Aller ! Finit vos histoires ! Marc arrive ! A table tout le monde !  
  
C'est Maxime qui a arrêté toutes ces divagations. Amsterdam a l'impression de faire tâche devant toute cette petit famille mais Max le rassure. « T'inquiète, ils font les parfais parce que t'es là. Demain se sera finit... » Quand Marc est arrivé à table, Am se sentait déjà mieux. Il retrouva son ami avec joie et il se racontèrent leur souvenirs, devant un bon verre de rhum agricole alors que Max partait se coucher après Justin, Mary et Josh.  
  
Ils partirent aussi au lit. Demain il se devait absolument de trouver un travail pour ne pas abuser de leur hospitalité. Dans la rue, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ce dit -il en trouvant presque à chaque façade de boutique ou d'atelier, des offres collées. Il vit Maxime sortir de l'appartement en revêtant un châle de demoiselle aisée. Il la fila pendant un temps. La même technique que Gini. La fausse main et la vraie qui fouille les poches. Il sourit doucement en voyant les gens se faire berner. Puis, elle arrivait chez le coiffeur. Elle y entra et en sortit une heure plus tard. Il se demanda se qu'elle avait bien put y faire tout ce temps. Puis, il la regarda continuer un bon bout de temps son travail de pickpocket. Puis accoudé à un coin de rue il la chope par le bras. « Apprend moi.   
  
-Ok. Mais demain. File moi une cigarette. Cela t'arrive souvent de suivre les filles comme ça ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Et pourquoi moi ?  
  
-Je veux apprendre.  
  
-Les hommes sont trop rustres pour apprendre ce genre de métier. Regarde la façon dont tu m'a empoignée ! T'es incapable d'une caresse ? Mmm ? Tu veux apprendre hein ! Viens !  
  
Maxime le tire par le bras et l'entraîne dans un coin plus exiguë. « Moi c'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris. » Elle le plaque contre le mur et passe sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir portefeuille et tout le reste. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, passant ses mains dans son cou, le coinçant encore plus contre la construction, un genoux entre ses jambes. Puis elle s'écarta. La chaîne de St Michel pendant à sa main. Le temps qu'il se remette de ses esprits il remarque qu'elle lui a absolument tout volé et qu'a part quelques caresses il n'a absolument rien sentit. « Alors ? Tu es capable de faire ça ? » Il dut bien avouer que non. Lui, quand il caresse une fille, c'est appuyé beaucoup plus fort. L'image de l'homme pickpocket efféminé lui revint. Une main sur la hanche elle soupire. « A ta place je ne m'obstinerais pas. Aller. Je t'offre un pot. » Il fut particulièrement sidéré de la façon dont elle l'a dissuadée de devenir escamoteur. Il finit par trouver un boulot chez un menuisier du coin. Max est passée le voir un après midi. « Salut toi ! Alors ? Tu viens avec nous ce soir ?  
  
-Ouais avec plaisir..  
  
-La vache ! Tu vois ! Tu as bien fait de mettre tes mains a profit du meuble ! Tu fais des choses magnifiques.  
  
-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tient regarde. J'ai profité de la meule. Maggy les aiguisaient tout le temps. J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir.  
  
-Oh ! Ils sont restés dans l'armoire.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-C'est très gentils merci.  
  
Elle ramasse les gans dans son sac en cuirs qui déborde de bijoux. « Oh ! ça a été très lucratif aujourd'hui !!!  
  
-Ouais ! C'est pour ça qu'on va fêter ça !  
  
-Bien. A ce soir.  
  
-Ok. Merci encore. Tu sais. C'est ton père qui les a fabriqués pour Maggy.  
  
-Ah ! Tient je ne savais pas.  
  
-Lui aussi faisait des choses extraordinaires de ses mains.  
  
-Pour moi ça a loupé. Je ne veux plus entendre parler des lapins morts. Et encore moins de Bill.  
  
-T'inquiète. C'est de l'histoire ancienne ici aussi.  
  
-Pas sur. J'ai eut du mal à trouver du boulot à cause de ça.  
  
-Tu inspire le respect bébé. Et ça fait peur.  
  
-Bébé ?  
  
-J'appelle tout le monde comme ça. Te fais pas d'idée.  
  
La jeune fille rebrousse chemin. Sourire aux lèvres Am s'élance « Hé ! J'me fais pas d'idée !!! » Il perd vite son sourire alors que la fille de Maggy s'enfonce dans la foule. P'tain. Elle est jeune mais elle lui ressemble. Un mélange de Maggy et de Gini. La figure sombre, il continu son boulot en soupirant. Gini. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, il voit son fantôme partout. Un coup souriante et l'autre triste. Il revoit surtout toute les nuits son visage affolé alors que la faucheuse venait la lui voler.  
  
Encore un être cher disparu par sa faute. Si il s'était décidé à se ranger bien avant, elle ne serait peut-être pas tombée malade. Ils seraient sans doute tout les deux ce soir et les autres soirs aussi. Dans la petite piaule que la famille de Maggy lui réserve gentiment. A faire l'amour. Ou peut-être encore elle serait sur ses genoux pour manger à leur table irlandaise. Au milieu des rires le sien résonnerait. Max aurait fait une aussi bonne salade que la veille. Et le lendemain elle aurait été escamoter ensemble.. Ou alors non. Elles travaillent seules.  
  
Il s'arrête après avoir manqué de se couper les doigts dans la machine. Préoccupé par ses pensées. Il fait défiler encore l'image de la jeune Maxime rentrant dans la foule. Pour un peu il l'aurait encore prise pour Gini. Sa main passe sur son visage. Il est l'heure. Il pose l'éponge pour se diriger vers la taverne.  
  
Après quelques verres partagés avec maxime qui ne tient pas si bien que lui l'alcool, il l'entraîne sur la table pour danser. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut cette impression d'être un peu en famille. Et pourtant d'après Justin, il a l'air préoccupé.  
  
-Evidement idiot ! Occupe toi de ton verre et fou lui la paix bon sang !  
  
Le rabroue Max. La petite moue qu'elle a esquissée sur son visage fait remonter à grande vitesse une autre image de son esprit. Pratiquement la même se trouvait sur le visage du petit garçon roux. Le petit dernier qui s'était arrêté sur Maggy pour récupérer ses gants et lui dire adieu. C'était la dernière bataille. Elle n'avait réussit qu'a faire couler du sang sur les Five Points. Il s'en voudrait presque d'avoir été si égoïste. De les avoir ré entraîné dans une guerre sans issue seulement parce qu'il avait besoin de régler un compte avec Bill. C'était seulement entre eux d'un certain coté. Et sur cette pensée, il vida un troisième verre de whisky. 


End file.
